Hazard and Light 2
by Mizore53
Summary: In the digital world, it's been 20 years since the gate was sealed and Takato and Kari were separated from their friends. The digital world is rotting at the hands of a great evil. And only Umi Matsuki can stop it. She is the daughter of Hazard and Light.
1. Arrival! Enter Umi

Takari (Takato X Kari) II: The Child of Digivolution

Takari (Takato X Kari) II: The Child of Digivolution

"Mom? Dad? What's going on?" asked a twelve year old Umi Matsuki

"We don't have much time left, sweetie." Said Umi's mother, Kari Matsuki (They got married.)

"Your mother is right, Umi. Now, we have a big job for you. At this rate, both this world and the human world will be destroyed." Said Umi's father, Takato Matsuki

"There's another world?" asked Umi, both her tails curled in confusion

"Yes, the human world is where your father and I were born." Said Kari

"But we aren't human, are we?" asked Umi

"No, we are half-human though. It's complicated." Said Takato

"What do I do?" asked Umi

"We will be sending you back in time, twenty years into the past. When the darkness that threatens is still weak, you must open a gate to this world from the human world. So we can crush the darkness." Said Kari

"But won't that cause a paradox?" asked Umi

"That's why we're giving you this." Said Takato, as he handed her a glowing green orb the size of a baseball, "Cast this into the digital gate when it opens and it will destroy the darkness in the digital world, so the darkness will disappear from this timeline, then it will change the gate to connect the human world of that time to the digital world of this time. Paradox solved."

"Alright. I'll do it!" said Umi

"That's my girl. Now, when you get through, look for Tai Kamiya. He's my brother. You can trust him." Said Kari

"Now Umi, remember that we love you. Don't forget to keep your tails out of sight in the human world. We'll see you when this ordeal is finished." Said Takato

"Bye mom, bye dad. I won't let you down." Said Umi

"Good luck, Umi." Said Takato, and a vortex formed and sucked up Umi

Human world, Hypnos building, moments after Takari (Takato X Kari) ended

"Damn, I just got my sister back, and now she's gone for good." Said Tai

Just then, a bright light filled the room, and wind picked up as a vortex appeared. The wind continued to pick up until a brown-haired girl shot out of the vortex, then the wind and light died down. Unfortunately for the girl, she shot out of the vortex and into a wall.

"Ouch, I feel like I just played tackle football against a dozen Monochromon and lost." Said the girl

"Who are you?" asked Tai

"I'm Umi. Who're you?" asked Umi

"I'm Tai. This is Matt, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, TK, Davis, Yolei, Cody, Ken, Henry, Rika, Jeri, Kazu, Kenta, Ryo, Suzie, Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Palmon, Gomamon, Patamon, Veemon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon, Wormmon, Terriermon, Renamon, Leomon, Gardromon, MarineAngemon, Monodramon and Lopmon." Said Tai

"Tai Kamiya, right?" asked Umi

"Yeah, that's right. How'd you know?" asked Tai

"My mom told me. My name is Umi Matsuki." Said Umi

"What?!" yelled Jeri and Davis

"How is that possible? Daemon _just_ sealed them in the digital world." Said Tai

"You need proof? This should be plenty." She said, and she let her cat (Gatomon) and her lizard (Guilmon) tails out of hiding and allowed them to freely move around.

"So it's true, but how?" asked Tai

"Mom and Dad sent me back in time to help you re-open a gate to the digital world. They need your help. Or better to say they will need you're help in about 20 years." Said Umi

"I'm still not convinced." Said Davis, still in denial about his dream girl having a kid, and all it implied, with someone else.

Jeri was still upset about being rejected, but as Takato's friend, she was happy for him.

Umi snapped her fingers. "I got it!" she said. She walked over to Biyomon and placed a hand/paw/claw on the bird digimon's head.

"What are you doing?" asked Sora

"Just watch." Said Umi, her hand began to glow with a red light.

"I feel kinda funny." Said Biyomon

"Biyomon, warp digivolve to Phoenixmon."

"Whoa." Said the other digi destined

"Check it out Sora! I digivolved to mega!" said Phoenixmon

"How did she do that?" Sora thought out loud

"I take it that by 'she', you mean me. I'm sure all of your digimon have heard the legend about the 'child of digivolution'." Said Umi

The digimon gasped.

"I take it you have." Said Umi

"But, you couldn't be that child." Said Veemon

"What's this legend everyone keeps referring to?" asked TK

"The legend states that if the powers of Light and the powers of the Digital Hazard are brought into harmony within one being, and the being is born at the highest point on the island on which all digimon are born, then that being would have the power to manipulate the Light of Digivolution in its purest form." Said Umi

"But what about Calumon?" asked Henry

"Calumon is the catalyst, an aide to ensure the survival of the light in years of darkness. I am the Child of Digivolution. It's like Calumon and I are both TV remotes, but for Calumon, 'volume +' is the only working button." Said Umi, "I can do just about anything with the Light." Umi got a smirk, as her hand started to glow. Phoenixmon de-digivolved into Biyomon.

"Veemon, digivolve to Veedramon." Then he de-digivolved back into Veemon.

Umi continued to show seemingly impossible digivolutions. Everything from Wormmon going straight to Imperialdramon without Veemon, to Agumon becoming a Skullgreymon that was 4 ½ inches tall.

Of course, she fixed everything.

"Alright, fun's over. As fun as it is, I'm not supposed to screw around with digivolution. I was just trying to impress you guys. So if you wouldn't mind not telling mom and dad when the gate is restored that would be great." Said Umi

"Okay, now that psycho digivolution girl has had her fun- (HEY! I resent that!) –I think we should actually look into how we're going to open this gate." Said Rika

"That wasn't very ice Rika- (Who's side are you on?) –But we do need to get started." Said Tai

"Okay, let's get a good night's rest first. Time travel really takes a lot out of you." Said Umi


	2. Gate Unsealed! Hazard & Light return

Takari (Takato X Kari) II; the child of digivolution ch 2

Takari (Takato X Kari) II; the child of digivolution ch 2

"See you guys tomorrow." Called Umi as she walked off with Tai

When they went outside, they found Tai's car and they drove home to Odaiba. They parked the car and took the elevator up to the floor where the Kamiya apartment was. Tai opened the door and led his new found niece in. As they walked in, Tai's parents got up from where they were sitting.

"Tai, what happened? Did you find Kari?" asked his mom

"Well, the thing about that is, we found her, but she went missing again. Don't worry though. Even if she doesn't look the same as before, you'll get to see her soon." Said Tai

"Who's this you have with you?" asked his dad

"This is Umi Matsuki. Is it alright if she stays here for the night?" asked Tai

"Sure." Said his mom

"Well, it's getting late, so we should get some sleep. We're going to Hypnos in the morning to work on getting Kari back." Said Tai

"Goodnight then." Said his dad

"Goodnight." Said Tai, and he led Umi into the bedroom.

"You get the bottom bunk. It's where Kari normally sleeps." Said Tai

"You really miss mom, don't you?" asked Umi

"Yes. She's my little sister. Though I imagine she's not so little anymore." Said Tai

"Well, we should get some sleep. We have a long day ahead of us." Said Umi

"Hey that's my line. I'm older and more mature, so I should get to say that." Protested Tai

"Well, goodnight." Said Umi

"Goodnight." Said Tai

The next morning, Tai found his young niece sprawled out like a cat. Her long hair was in a wide array on the bed, while both of her tails were uncoiled and in plain view. She was sprawled out (like Karin from Chibi Vampire in the hospital bed) with her eyes closed and her mouth wide open, revealing sharp, elongated canines which she probably inherited from Kari's Gatomon side.

Tai stated to shake her awake.

"Come on Umi, time to get up." Said Tai

Umi stirred, but she then rolled over, lashing out with her Growlmon tail in the process. Tai ducked at inhuman speed, avoiding the lethal haircut that was sure to follow.

"Umi, wake up!" said Tai

Umi rolled onto her front and stretched out like a cat before sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Tai had never noticed before, but on Umi's arms were Gatomon claw gloves. Except they were red and black, and reached just up past her elbows.

"Morning, uncle Tai." Said Umi

"Morning." Said Tai

"Come on, let's get started." Said Umi, with a huge feline grin

"Shouldn't we eat first?" asked Tai

"Well, mom always talked about how bad grandma's cooking was. And I really want to try the food that dad said was so great at the family bakery." Said Umi

"Alright." Said Tai

"Oh yeah, and mom and dad told me where the best bet for creating the gate would be." Said Umi

"Where?" asked Tai

"The place where you found them after they escaped from Daemon." Said Umi

"Doesn't that lead to the Dark Ocean?" asked Tai

"Ebonwumon said it was originally the ocean of light. But Apocalymon covered it in shadows and entrusted it to Daemon. When Apocalymon was defeated, Daemon cut all of the connections to the digital world. But apparently, the dormant powers of light were able to be controlled by mom, so she was able to enter and call Aunt Gato there. Since the ocean returned to normal, it is the place where mom is strongest. She could probably beat up a Sovereign there if they got her mad." Said Umi

"Aunt Gato?" asked Tai

"When I was little, mom and dad always referred to their digimon partners as my aunt or uncle. Because since they are a part of mom and dad, they're related to me too. Whether it be by blood or data." Said Umi

"I see." Said Tai

"Well, let's not waste anymore time hanging out here. Let's get going." Said Umi, and she took Tai's hand and led him out of the apartment.

They got into Tai's car, and Tai called the rest of the digidestined on his cell while Umi sat in the passenger seat, childishly playing with her tails.

When they reached the alley where the Tamers and Digidestined had found Takato and Kari, they got out of the car and found the others were already there.

"Okay, this is gonna be pretty big, so while I open the gate, you guys set up a perimeter." Said Umi sweetly

"Hey, who made her the boss?" asked Kazu

But he looked around and saw that everyone had left to do their jobs. He sighed and walked off with Guardromon to lend a hand.

As Umi neared the alley, a bright light erupted from her pocket and a warp formed in front of them (it looks like the Jump Scars from the movie Jumper).

"Brace yourselves!" called Umi

She took the digi core out of her pocket and rammed it into the warp. There was an explosion as Umi forced it in. It was almost through, when electricity started to shoot out and force it out of the warp.

'Damn, it's rebounding.' Thought Umi

She pushed even harder as a bright light enveloped her. The light faded and on her back she had one of Angewomon's wings and one of Wargrowlmon's hover boosters protruding from her back. One of her gloves changed to white while the other had Wargrowlmon's Kaiser Blades. The crest on her back glowed fiercely. It appeared to be a fusion of the crest of light and the Hazard Symbol.

With the new Ultimate level energy, Umi had no trouble forcing the digi core into the warp. A bio-emergence fog formed in front of them. Umi smiled at her accomplishment, then collapsed. Tai managed to catch her before she hit the ground. Then the inside of the fog cleared, and two figures were there. It was Takato and Kari. They both looked to be in their thirties. Takato still had the Guilmon tail, but now he had black wings in place of the hover boosters he had shown when they had 'evolved' to ultimate to destroy Daemon. Also, his claws were shaped differently. He still had the Hazard signs, and the clothes he currently wore were a larger version of what he had worn after fusing with Guilmon. Kari still had Gatomon's ears, tail and gloves. She still had the crest of light on her back and the same clothes she had worn before. She now had 10 wings and all of them were the same pink as her crest. Her hair now reached just below her shoulders and was filled with streaks of pink.

"Kari?" asked Tai

Kari's gaze met Tai's, and she was about to respond, when Takato and her were tackled.

"Mom! Dad!" cried Umi

"Umi, you did a great job." Said Kari

Umi smiled brightly.

"Of course I did, I promised you I would, didn't I?" asked Umi

"Yes, we're so proud of you." Said Takato

"Uh, Kari?" asked Tai

"Oh, hey Tai. I guess you don't really recognize us like this. Hold on a second." Said Kari

A light enveloped Takato and Kari, and when it faded, the lead tamer and digidestined of light looked exactly the same as they had the day they escaped from Daemon. Takato's Kaiser Blades were gone. His black wings disappeared and his ears and claws returned to normal. Kari's wings disappeared, her hair lost its streaks of pink, though it was still the same length. They still had the Hazard markings on Takato's knees and the back of his hands, as well as the pink crest sprawled across Kari's lower back.

"How did you do that?" asked Tai

"For us, our appearance and age is tied into our Digivolution stages. For example, Umi is a teenager now, so her traits are champion level, showing that of Gatomon and Growlmon. It also works to the opposite extreme. By suppressing our power to that of our champion level forms, our bodies reverse-aged to what they were 20 years ago." Said Takato

Then the fog began to dissipate.

"Hey, did it work?" called Davis

"See for yourself." Said Umi

The fog faded completely.

"Hey guys, how've ya been?" asked Takato

"Hey Takato, how's married life?" asked Terriermon

"Terriermon!" scolded Henry

"Momentai Henry, Momentai." Replied Terriermon

Takato just waved it off. "It's going great, Terriermon. Have you asked Lopmon out yet? Or are you still using pick-up lines she doesn't understand?" asked Takato

Terriermon froze and started sweating furiously. Henry and Suzie both stared at Terriermon in disbelief. Lopmon, meanwhile, turned red enough to rival a fire truck, despite her brown fur.

"How did you know about that?" asked Kenta

"20 years in the digi-world will do that to ya. After that long, you tend to pick up on a few things." Said Takato

"So Tai, where's everybody else?" asked Kari

"Well, I called them, but they all slept right through the phone ringing. I only got a hold of TK and Izzy. They're at the computer lab trying to open the gate." Said Tai

"Well, they shouldn't have any trouble now. Thanks to Umi, Daemon's seal is broken." Said Kari

Then they were interrupted by a very loud growl. They turned to the source of the sound to see Umi blushing out of embarrassment.

"Heh heh, I kinda skipped breakfast so I'm really hungry. Hey dad, can we go to your house?" asked Umi

"Sure." Said Takato


End file.
